


人鱼

by youxia975



Category: Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: M/M, Top!kangdanniel, 人外
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:15:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21788878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youxia975/pseuds/youxia975
Summary: 人外 强迫 OOC 注意避雷谢谢 只有肉 为了爽而爽 不要当真 不爱看关掉
Relationships: 姜丹尼尔/邕圣祐
Kudos: 23





	人鱼

**Author's Note:**

> 人外 强迫 OOC 注意避雷谢谢 只有肉 为了爽而爽 不要当真 不爱看关掉

2135年，联合国大会正式通过了有关人鱼保护的法案，同时通过将有关保护性人鱼养殖提议提上会议议程。

2142年，人鱼的人工繁殖技术逐渐成熟，人工繁育配种取得初步成效。

2159年，54个国家将人鱼从易危物种中除名，多个沿海国家颁布了人鱼宠物化的法律以促进国家经济发展。

邕圣祐是一名人鱼贩子，在2159年以后，或许可以更名为人鱼商人了。

在人鱼宠物化合法以前他就干这一行三四年了，从釜山人工养殖的人鱼里择取品相好的：相貌端正，鱼尾有光泽，身体健康。然后，将这些漂亮的小家伙装进水车里，运到那些大城市卖给有钱的富人。

而其中最漂亮最温顺的那些，邕圣祐会留下来与捕捞的野生人鱼配种，以培育出更加美丽的人鱼来。

去年的冬季，邕圣祐的上一只野生人鱼因染病过世，他不得不再次来到海边去捕捞新的人鱼，他的运气很好，从海里捞出一只极其漂亮的小人鱼――虽然有个约定俗成的规定，不能捕捞未成年人鱼，但是邕圣祐在捕捞这一只的时候凭他老道的经验，远远地一看体格便对船上的渔夫说，这只起码二十五岁了，捞吧。

这一捞上来，邕圣祐就满意得直点头。

这只小人鱼有泛着光的红色鱼尾，野生人鱼大多是灰色鱼尾，留下基因突变的人鱼进行人工养殖培育出的彩色品种可以卖出更高的价格。万里挑一的尾巴，而且这只人鱼还长着一张好看的脸蛋，白白净净，被捞上来一点也不慌乱，脸上平平静静，还扒着渔网对着长的好看的船员笑。

邕圣祐看着这张脸，心想还是个童颜娃娃脸，这次赚大了。他摘下口罩，吸进了一口腥咸海风，正对上那条小人鱼的目光。

小人鱼一下子笑开了，冲着邕圣祐龇牙咧嘴地眯眼。邕圣祐心头一热，连检查都没给小人鱼做，一上岸就把他装进水车运回自家养殖场里。

刚好能和这次养出来的粉红尾巴的漂亮妹妹人鱼配对。

邕圣祐这么想着，满意得不得了。

这世上总是事与愿违的多，邕圣祐把小人鱼带回家才记起要做健康检查，看是否染寄生虫，再查看生殖器以确定年龄，一看生殖器才发现这是只未成年的小人鱼，估计也才十六七岁，但是全身都已经完全发育好了，非常结实，才会让邕圣祐看走了眼――人鱼是直到27岁仍然会成长的，无论是身体的哪个部件，男性小人鱼的性器官也正常生长，但是要直到18岁才能长出精囊来进行交配，眼下这一只的才刚刚成型。

邕圣祐心下虽然可惜，但是对这只小人鱼的身体硬件十分满意，还未成年就已经具备了二十多岁人鱼的部件，应该是一只理想的种人鱼。

这么抬头一看，被摸遍全身的小人鱼满脸通红，虽然尾巴和手都被铁环固定在手术床上，但是尾巴尖仍然不安地拍动。

经验老道的邕圣祐再次按照自己的经验来做，他调高了空调的温度让室内保持在20℃左右，而后脱去外套伸手抚摸小人鱼的头顶，一想到这只人鱼会成为在未来很多年里作为他养殖场的唯一种人鱼陪伴他，他一边按揉对方的脖子和肩膀，像宠爱自己的孩子一般抚触对方的脸颊。

丹尼尔心里委屈极了，自己什么时候受过这样的待遇呢，检查生殖器是需要刺激人鱼的情欲以让其顶开鳞片露出来的，如果要让他平静下来得停止刺激，可是这个人还在不停抚摸自己，丹尼尔急得眼泪都要出来了――未成年人鱼虽然不能繁育后代，但是仍然具备交配能力。

而这一头，邕圣祐见新来的小人鱼迟迟不能平稳情绪，只能解开铁环，把他抱到游泳池边上想让他回到水里。历代的种人鱼――虽然只有过一只――都是单独住在这里。

丹尼尔急切地用尾巴去接触水面，而邕圣祐又犹豫起来了：直接把丹尼尔丢下去会不会摔疼，会不会受伤，会不会记仇。

因此我们温柔的人鱼贩子慢慢蹲下来，把小人鱼放进水里。

他的手腕被握住了。

邕圣祐惊讶地去看这只少见的亲近人类的野生人鱼，下一秒他就被拉进了水里。

人鱼的性器是温温凉凉的，隔着一层衣物邕圣祐感觉不到那股热量，但是邕圣祐能感觉到这个东西紧紧地贴到了他的腰上，身后的人鱼兴奋地鸣叫一声，抱住邕圣祐的腰轻轻把他托起好让他在这两米深的泳池里得以呼吸。

邕圣祐急切地伸手挣扎，想去抓住泳池边的铁杠，却一下子被人鱼拉离开岸边，进入更深的泳池中央。邕圣祐是不会水的，心下的恐惧更甚，他稍稍冷静下来，料定是这只人是鱼太过恐惧而做出这样的应激行为，他拍了拍人鱼的尾巴，又拍拍人鱼环在自己腰上的手以示安抚，表达自己不会伤害对方的想法。

丹尼尔在接连的抚摸下愈加兴奋，他急促地发出短而尖的叫声，将性器往邕圣祐腿间送去，却被粗糙的牛仔布料蹭得万分痛苦，于是他只能在这欢愉和痛苦里纠结，一会儿送过去发出愉悦的叫声，又马上缩回去低低地在邕圣祐耳边呜咽。

这还不明白真是白养那么多年人鱼了。邕圣祐立马反应过来这是未成年人鱼被情欲刺激过度，而他那初次得以使用的器物经受不住人造布料的粗糙。邕圣祐是见过这样的场面的：即将成年的男性人鱼很容易就会迷失在性欲里，而人鱼妈妈会选择给孩子找一个有经验的交配对象，以抒发成年前难以抑制的冲动，在这一点上人鱼与海豚相似，擅长享受性欲，他们的交配是可以带来快感的。

邕圣祐可舍不得自己的小摇钱树蹭坏宝贝，说到有经验他的手也算是身经百战，于是下意识地，邕圣祐的手伸到后方握住了那一根稍微有些热量的东西，此时他还能分出心思来再一次丈量这棵摇钱树，并能清醒地预估这根东西将给自己带来多少收益。

他的拇指覆在顶端，其他的手指微微张开圈起，仅仅这一下，小人鱼就声音极高地惊叫一声，而后收紧了一只抱着邕圣祐的手，另外一只手则摸到邕圣祐因为浮力而漂浮起来的衣物下抚摸柔软的皮肤。

小人鱼惊奇地发现人类的皮肤是热的，他松开手，握住人类的手并把对方转了个个，将自己的性器蹭进对方的衣服里磨蹭他肚皮上的软肉。

本来还游刃有余的邕圣祐这下彻底当机，思考着一来他不是女人鱼没有洞可以给丹尼尔插，二来他也不是人鱼妈妈不知道这个时候该做些什么能够安抚小人鱼的情绪，到底该怎么解决。就在他愣神的这么一个瞬间，丹尼尔已经扫视了他的全身，甚至连他的裤子该如何解开都已经想像完毕。

在十五岁的时候，丹尼尔曾经在夜晚游到海滩边偷偷看人类的生活，他看到一个女性人类与一个男性人类拉着手，他看到那个男性人类也穿着和眼前这个人一样的服饰，他看见两个人类交叠在一起。回到深海他问过母亲人类没有鳞片，尾巴还是分开两条的，那他们的生殖器在哪里呢？母亲说，你以后会见到的。

他果然见到了。

丹尼尔又窜入水里抱住了邕圣祐，将人类的手禁锢在他身后，另一只手学着那个女性人类，解开扣子，又拉下拉链，他试着将裤子向下褪去，邕圣祐惊醒过来，开始了他的挣扎。丹尼尔心下烦躁，将邕圣祐压进水底松开对他的钳制，一下子拽掉了那条牛仔裤，邕圣祐难以呼吸，踢腿甩手地往上游，丹尼尔研究了两秒人类的服饰，抬头看一眼因为缺氧而逐渐失去力气的人类，他缓慢地跟上去搂住了邕圣祐，然后和邕圣祐嘴对上了嘴。

邕圣祐一惊，心说这么多年了没听说人鱼会吃人啊。

他们重回水面之上，邕圣祐被丹尼尔抱着屁股，位置更上一些，丹尼尔的下巴搁在他腿上，眼睛一动不动地盯着邕圣祐腿间看，邕圣祐羞耻得不得了，竟然在这种情况下慢慢地勃起了。丹尼尔像看到什么奇迹一样惊讶地看着，甚至抬起手去戳弄了一下，而后以迅雷不及掩耳之势扒下了邕圣祐的内裤，伸出舌头舔了一下这个不知道从哪里冒出来的生殖器。

邕圣祐感觉自己疯了。

他现在和一个半人半鱼的动物用下半身在泳池里紧贴着。

丹尼尔突然松手将邕圣祐抱到与他同高的高度，仅留一个脑袋露在外面，然后将自己的性器与邕圣祐的贴在一起。

太神奇了，这个也是烫的。

丹尼尔把脸贴到邕圣祐边上，吐出一口热气，把那条碍事的小短裤也剥离。他想起人类的交配是其中一方要打开下半身一分为二，纯洁的小人鱼低头看看自己的尾巴，从善如流地握住邕圣祐的大腿，迫使对方露出两腿之间的地方来。

正常的男性在这种情况下都会感到错乱，而邕圣祐面对的情况更为复杂。在他面前的是一条人鱼，15年前他们曾是一种怪物，一种仅活在人类想像之中的生物，而眼下一条雄性的人鱼光裸着身子，在水中抱着仅着一件宽大衬衫的男人，他们的下半身是紧紧贴合在一起的。人鱼的尾巴正中一块大大的鳞片被顶开，露出一根长又带着弧度的性器，龟头尤其硕大――这是为了在有浮力的海洋中能够顺利进行交配防止交配对象被海浪冲走而进化出的硬件。而人类在微重力的环境下显得有些不知所措，被人鱼掐着大腿根不得不将自己的性器也暴露在外，上半身扑腾着在水中保持平衡，而下半身已经完全被掌握在了人鱼手里。

水的温度应该是刚刚好模拟海水偏凉的状态，丹尼尔的体温也随着进入水中降低。他从内到外都逐渐变凉，直到他亲吻邕圣祐，将自己尖长的舌头深入邕圣祐口腔时邕圣祐才想起这一点：人鱼是半变温动物，最低可以将体温降至十摄氏度左右。他的目光忍不住往下瞟去，丹尼尔的肉棒已经磨蹭在他的臀瓣上，他的腰已经完全卡进了邕圣祐腿间使得邕圣祐难以并拢双腿，那双手也从腿根抚到臀肉上，掰开柔软的两瓣用那根现在看起来颇有些狰狞的物料在缝隙中顶弄。

丹尼尔还未能找到那个可以容他插入的穴道，他不知道人类是否拥有那条通道，但是他很清楚地感觉到在这里抽动比在刚刚的布料中要好得多，他甚至可以很快地获得快感。而且――他找到了那个穴道。丹尼尔的手指往邕圣祐腿间送去，而这个本应该抵抗的男人被未成年的人鱼用舌头封住了嘴唇，还因为不会游泳而害怕地紧搂着他。

邕圣祐像个树袋熊一样挂在人鱼的身上，他能感受到那些滑腻的鳞片在他腿间摩擦，他也知道人鱼的性器底部也覆盖着细软的鳞片。想到这些他有些抗拒，但是求生的本能使他无法放开丹尼尔。他们现在几乎全身浸入水中，邕圣祐的鼻嘴勉强露出水外，还被丹尼尔用灵活的，带着一些冰凉气息的舌头搅弄得无法正常呼吸。他知道丹尼尔的手指尖已经进入了自己的肛口，但是他没办法去阻止，他在水里根本使不上力气，身上的这只小人鱼像找到了宝物一般兴奋，又用力地用那口稍有些锋利的牙啃咬邕圣祐的嘴唇。

手指进去了半截，邕圣祐极其抗拒地收缩肌肉使那个洞口绞紧，而人鱼似乎将这厌恶的行为错认为了兴奋，他放开邕圣祐的唇，用尖锐的牙去啃咬邕圣祐的脖颈。邕圣祐有一种几乎心脏停跳的恐惧，他觉得面前这是一头巨大的鲨鱼，自己即将被拆吃入腹，在极度恐慌之下他的身体机能近乎停止，他无法控制自己的身体，只能任由身体被打开，冰冷的水灌入肠道，一根手指冲进来探索一番。

人鱼是不会进行扩张的，他只是确认这里有一个可以容纳肉棒进入的空间而已。邕圣祐慢慢回神的时间里他突然想到这一点，丹尼尔重新亲吻上他的嘴唇，而后就用他那根带着硕大龟头的性器，挤进了狭小的洞口。

这根东西的顶端约莫有一个女孩的拳头大小，柱身要瘦弱一些，方便交配的顺利进行。恐怖的器物在面对女性人鱼是恰能契合，但在人类，尤其是男性人类的身上，却连一点点都进不去。

丹尼尔急躁地按住邕圣祐的屁股，也不懂得其它，只能一次次地用充血到颜色近乎变成深褐色的肉棒去撞穴口。邕圣祐感觉到自己的臀肉都几乎要被丹尼尔抓着撕裂，穴口也因为承受着不断的撞击而感到疼痛。但是人类的身体正是如此神奇，在面对逆境时自我调整的能力极其强大。穴口的那块肌肉本应更加紧绷，但现在它却一点点张开，像人类自主蠕动肠道使它大开时一样。

丹尼尔先是仅能在洞外挺撞，而后逐渐进入一公分左右，再如此数十下，他最粗壮的部分也可以进入了，人鱼一改急躁烦闷的表情，又是欢快地叫了一声，而后停在那里，轻柔地扶住邕圣祐的后颈，亲吻上去，带着邕圣祐潜入了水底。他用嘴唇向邕圣祐渡去氧气，身下暴躁地挺动，因龟头已能卡进，再用些力便一下子能冲进去。他的肉棒极长，近乎达25公分。邕圣祐在量数据时还在脑海里上演里一部人鱼片，他想着这只小人鱼能如何将他的粉红尾巴妹妹按在池底，如何把这根恐怖的东西完全塞进另一条人鱼的穴内，如何在母人鱼体内射满精液，但现在，他自己成为了那条母人鱼。

突然进入水中难以呼吸的轻微窒息感下，邕圣祐难以抑制地抓紧了丹尼尔，他的手指在这只白净人鱼的背上留下红色的抓痕，而丹尼尔像察觉不到痛意一般带着邕圣祐到池底，这里昏暗而又平静，邕圣祐被按到了瓷砖上，恒温动物也被冰冷的海水泡得浑身发冷。但是他的身体里仍然是暖热的，将丹尼尔的东西烫得更加兴奋，而对邕圣祐来说，身体里像塞了块粗长的冰块在疯狂地折磨他。

被情欲折磨了许久的小人鱼终于进入了温暖甚至有些发烫的甬道，他在水里自由地呼吸，他为自己的“母人鱼”送去氧气，他将自己的肉棒不断抽出又顶进。龟头在性交的过程中撑起――这是雄性人鱼为了能将雌性人鱼体内其它人鱼的精液刮出而进化出的功能，它将邕圣祐的肠道撑开，但邕圣祐自己又将肠道缩紧，吮吸着人鱼的生殖器官，人类的肠道不断蠕动着，而撑起的龟头在丹尼尔的抽动下刮遍整条通道，包括男性人类的前列腺点。

邕圣祐的嘴被堵着，他无法自由地呻吟出声，但是他却因这股奇异的快感几乎昏死过去。人鱼的根部还有着小小的鳞片，蹭着他的穴口，他在水里睁开眼，面前的确实是一条人鱼。如果不是体内冰凉的触感和睁开眼时确确实实可以看到的泛着金属光泽的尾巴，他几乎觉得自己在和一个经验丰富的男人做爱。对方拥有极其粗长的肉棒，捅进邕圣祐身体里之后邕圣祐几乎怀疑对方能一口气捅进自己的肚子里，他感觉到那根来自其它物种的交配物品是插进了自己的肚子里的，它的长度也确实非人类所有。

丹尼尔在水里总算可以自由地活动，他按住邕圣祐，腰身牵连着尾巴不停摆动，那根人鱼的肉棒几乎只能看见一点点根部在不断进出，前面的部分在邕圣祐体内打转摩擦。人鱼的东西比起人类要灵活一些，它听从意识的指挥。丹尼尔知道他顶在入口处不远的地方时邕圣祐会收紧，他抽出整根，又重新插入，将龟头顶在那一处，邕圣祐爽得身体小幅度抽搐，窒息感又扑面而来，他并拢腿绞紧了丹尼尔的腰，那些恶心的鳞片仍然在邕圣祐腿间来回蹭动，但是邕圣祐已经无瑕管这些了，当丹尼尔俯下身来亲吻他，给予他氧气时，他自己的性器也能蹭上那些参差不齐的，粗糙的鳞片，他下意识地收紧肠道，让那坚硬的，插在他身体里的东西更紧地贴在他的前列腺上。邕圣祐紧闭着眼，他射出来的精液在水里很快被冲开，但是那股味道却被丹尼尔敏锐地捕捉到，他惊讶地低头看了一眼已经步入高潮的男人，感受到自己插入的地方也在不断收缩蠕动，丹尼尔放开那一处，重新将性器又全部埋入穴道内。整个穴道都在不断蠕动，丹尼尔在水里不停低声呜咽呻吟，他太爽了，像被含在人类的嘴里吞吃，还祈求着他的精液一般。

邕圣祐仍在高潮中，他的脸上带着不正常的红晕，摒着气息，直到丹尼尔过来拥抱他，亲吻他，将他带出水中，让他能露出水面。丹尼尔仰躺在水下，他操弄并肆意摆玩因刚经历高潮而浑身发软的人类，他将邕圣祐抱起，让邕圣祐坐在自己的腰间。他摇晃尾巴在水里畅游，而随着尾巴的拍打，性器又一分分地耕进柔软滚烫的人类的穴道。

如果此时有人看着他们的话，就能看到这样一幅人类跨浮在水面上，看不见是谁在奸淫他，但是隐约可见在人类身后有若隐若现的鱼尾在拍打着，交合处的肉棒茎身在膨胀充血，把人类的那个穴口撑得愈发清晰的画面。

丹尼尔在水面下低喘轻笑，邕圣祐是听不见的。但是邕圣祐可以听见那根肉棒把他的穴插得噗呲噗呲的声音，他的肠道在水底时随着交合喝进了太多的水，此时想涌出却被堵住了出口。

不知道是不是那根东西依然在体内随着抽插蹭碰前列腺而出现的幻觉，邕圣祐觉得体内的东西更加粗壮起来，使他的敏感点先是每次抽插时才会被碰触，现在已经是近乎一直在被顶着磨蹭了，高潮过后仍被不间断刺激使得邕圣祐几乎失去神智，他坐在丹尼尔身上甚至用手撑着人鱼的胸膛小幅度地扭动臀部上下动作以吃得更深，嘴里难耐地发出细细的呻吟。

纵然是经验老道的邕圣祐也未曾仔细观察过人鱼的交合，人鱼的性器在插入后会缓慢地不断地充血，直至整个茎身与龟头一样粗大才会停止――也就是射精。

丹尼尔紧握着邕圣祐的手，因为骑乘的姿势肉棒被禁锢在深深的体内难以出来，但整根性器已经鼓胀成了中间粗两头细的形状，丹尼尔的额头也沁出一层汗水来被水冲去，他突然拥住邕圣祐，极快地重新将邕圣祐压回水底，他要让自己的精液完全充满对方，要让精液流不出来。他趴在邕圣祐的身上，而邕圣祐手脚并用缠住他，鱼尾的摆动速度更甚，甚至在水里也能听见拍打的声音，邕圣祐的臀肉被撞得不断抖动，他紧缩着肠道，一下又一下地把肉棒往肚子里吞。丹尼尔亲吻着邕圣祐，尖长的舌头伸向邕圣祐的喉咙。他肆无忌惮地射精，将精液射进深处，同时继续抽动，刺激着邕圣祐的敏感点，使他继续难耐地收缩，好让精液进得更深。

人鱼依然压着人类，他亲吻着人类，将氧气不断地输送过去，他的尾巴在摆动，那根膨胀的肉棒不见缩小，依旧是中间粗两头细，精液在邕圣祐体内灌满，几乎要溢出。丹尼尔慌乱而又着急地用肉棒往更深处拓进，他几乎把人类柔软的皮肉压出一个深深的凹陷，他不断地往里，邕圣祐想要呻吟，但是什么声音都发不出来，他只能任由人鱼的精液灌满他，淹没他。丹尼尔张开嘴，他本应该发出人鱼的鸣叫，但是邕圣祐听懂了。

“先生，我今天成年。”

漫长的射精持续了仅一刻钟，而人鱼的性器仍旧是挺立的。邕圣祐被丹尼尔抱起露出水面。丹尼尔抽出自己的肉棒，里面的精液和依稀的水流出邕圣祐体内，在泳池里逐渐被稀释。但是在他身体的身处，仍然有一波精液在往深处游动。

丹尼尔的手指在他体内抠挖了一阵，又把他放下，勉强露出口鼻，他的肉棒又一次钻开臀肉，这次可以直接自由地进入了，那硕大的龟头再次碾过脆弱的前列腺。

邕圣祐低低地叫了一声，竟然又手脚并用抱住了丹尼尔，人类的性器又勃起了，蹭在人鱼的鳞片上。丹尼尔眯着眼睛，对自己的“母人鱼”十分满意。

生出来的小人鱼会是什么样子呢？

丹尼尔一边开始抽插，听着邕圣祐逐渐放开声音的呻吟，一边抚摸起邕圣祐的肚子。那都是之后的事了，今天成年的人鱼还有着漫长的第一次发情期。


End file.
